


Home for the Holidays

by hopecanbeyoursword



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Future Fic, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopecanbeyoursword/pseuds/hopecanbeyoursword
Summary: It's been ten years since Percy was thrown into the demigod world, and he's content in spending it with his family, thankful he's going to have a happy ending.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Estelle Blofis & Annabeth Chase, Paul Blofis & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've been posting a lot of Marvel recently, and as much as I love those characters, Percy Jackson was my first fandom, and is the reason I write fanfiction. These characters mean the world to me.

The room felt cozy, a bunch of Christmas lights strung across the walls and the candles on the table illuminating the room. The tree was decorated, the nicer ones on top, and a bunch of homemade ones across the bottom.

Percy was in the kitchen with his mom, flour on the tip of his nose. As much as he loved baking with his mom, and as good as he had gotten over the years, he never failed to get flour everywhere.

“Add it in,” Sally smiled as she handed her son the bottle of blue food coloring.

He did so, adding a few drops until he was satisfied with the color. Even though the tradition had started as a way to stand up to Gabe, the Jackson family never failed to make all the chocolate chip cookies they made blue. It had been an act of rebellion, something that allowed them agency in their own home. Paul had understood, even before explaining the reasoning to him. It wasn’t a common thing, but it was theirs. 

The mother and son duo always baked at Christmas time. The rest of their family retired to the living room, playing games and listening to holiday music, or watching a movie. Baking was their thing, something they did during Percy’s childhood as an escape. Just like Montauk.

They owned the cabin now, thanks to Poseidon. And while they brought Paul, Estelle, and Annabeth a few times over the course of the years, it was still their tradition.

Everyone understood. The two had been through a lot during the Gabe years, but had managed to come out on top. They liked their traditions, found a comfort in them. Percy hadn’t wanted to voice his wishes to keep some things just the two of them so as not to leave anyone out, but Sally had understood. She knew better than anyone how self-sacrificing her son was, how much he wanted to make sure everyone was included. He was the best son she could ever ask for, and his big heart was her favorite part of him.

She had brought forth the idea that, while the rest of them should be included to many of the Jackson family traditions, there were a few that were borne out of a need to keep themselves grounded, and to remember that they had each other. Everyone had respected their wishes. They couldn’t understand what the two had gone through.

Annabeth, as one of the others who knew Percy best, was always happy to see him bake with his mother. They were in sync, years of practice proving beneficial. He never looked happier, more at ease, than with Sally Jackson. Which is why Annabeth always made sure to document the tradition every year. While she had found a sense of stability with her own family, she always spent Christmas day with the Jackson-Blofis family, the days leading up to it being spent with her family. She had photos of the two since Percy had been twelve years old. Now, at twenty-two, she planned to give the two a photo album documenting the past decade.

They had already opened the majority of their gifts that morning after being woken up by an enthusiastic Estelle. The best one, in Annabeth’s own biased opinion that was then validated by the rest of the family, was the ring Percy had gotten her.

Having known each other for over ten years, and having been together for six, they had both lived longer than expected. As a son of the Big Three, it had been a miracle that Percy reached sixteen. But now he was twenty-two, with a happy family, and no impending quest or prophecy. It was time for him to get the happy ending many heroes didn’t get, that he more than deserved.

Annabeth and Percy had fought by each other’s side, had fought to stay there. They had suffered together, and had recovered together. They were soulmates, because they worked for it. Because of the feud between their parents, it had been a wonder they had even become friends. Something had changed on their first quest, and now, no one doubted that they belonged together.

There, with their family, Percy had gotten down on one knee, baring his heart to her as he asked her to marry him. She knew this was what she had wanted. Percy had never left her, followed her into every battle, even when she wouldn’t have blamed him if he didn’t. He followed into Tartarus, and she knew they had only survived because they had had each other.

She had hugged him tight, whispering to him. “Of course, Seaweed Brain.”

Estelle had been happy to hear she was getting Annabeth as a sister, and Sally and Paul had hugged her tightly, reminding her that while she was now legally going to be family, that she had been for the past decade.

Annabeth had teared up, thankful for them. Especially Sally. The woman had opened her home, and her heart, to every child and person who needed it. Most demigods didn’t have good relationships with their mortal parent, and their group who fought in the war of the Second Great Prophecy hadn’t had a mother figure constantly present besides Percy. Sally had made sure they knew they could come over whenever they wanted, for anything. She had become a constant in their lives, and everyone loved her. She had been there for Annabeth as the demigod worked to rebuild her relationships with her family. She had raised Percy on her own, being the stability he had needed. She taught him to love, to smile. She comforted him after nightmares, held his hand when he needed it. For the first twelve years of his life, she had been everything to him. Sally Jackson was force to be reckoned, and a hell of a woman. Annabeth was also thankful for Paul. She might not have known him as long, but he was still just as important. She enjoyed the conversations they had about literature, enjoyed the normalcy that came with him being a mortal. He allowed her to take a step away from the demigod life when she needed to. And he had been good for Percy. He understood Percy’s ADHD and dyslexia, fought to ensure Percy stayed at his school. He understood Percy was smart, and thought he could never understand the demigod life the way they did, or even Sally did, he provided a pillar of support.

She and Percy had stayed side by side for hours afterwards, hands intertwined. Percy ran his fingers over the ring on her finger as she curled up to him, both focused on the movie playing. It was only when it was time for the Jackson cookie tradition that he had left her side, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Annabeth watched contentedly from her spot on the couch, Estelle curled up with her, as they did their thing.

Percy beamed at her as he caught her eye. After discovering who he was, he never truly believed he would get a happy ending. Demigods, and especially children of the Big Three, never did.

But standing there, with his mom, his stepfather, his sister, and his fiancé, he realized he could have it. It was the best holiday, the best family, he could have ever asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate, and happy holidays to everyone!


End file.
